whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
Zorbyn
}} Zorbyn is the pairing/friendship involving Zach Herron and Corbyn Besson (Z'ach/C'orbyn). It can also be referred to fully as Zorbyn Berron. They both are members of the five-piece group, Why Don't We. History 2016-present They both met at the Impact summer tour in Indianapolis, 2016. Later in September they joined with three others to form the band Why Don't We. Relationships * 2014-2017: Zach dated Chloe Garcia. * 2018-2019: Zach dated Kay Cook. * 2016-present: Corbyn is dating Christina Harris. Quotes * @corbynbesson: "make sure you guys go grab my boy @ImZachHerron's new song "Timelapse" on iTunes!! this kids a star y'all"@corbynbesson (March 26, 2016). (tweet) — via Twitter. * @ImZachHerron: "CORBYN KILLIN IT #CORBYNFROMTWITTER" @corbynbesson: "BROOOOOO I LOVE YOU JCIWHWJCHW @ImZachHerron"@ImZachHerron (March 29, 2016). (Twitter thread). * @corbynbesson: "ur the puppet !" @ImZachHerron: "noo you're the puppet"@corbynbesson (October 19, 2016). (Twitter thread). * @ImZachHerron: "IM IN A LIMO" @corbynbesson: "ZACH BE LIVIN LAVISH"@ImZachHerron (January 7, 2017). (Twitter thread). * @corbynbesson: "happy 16th brotha!! it's gonna be a big year bro i can feel it. i'm honored to do it all with you ����(don't get taller than me) @ImZachHerron"@corbynbesson (May 27, 2017). (tweet) — via Twitter. * @ImZachHerron: "I wish I could tweet as much as @corbynbesson" @corbynbesson: "i shall teach you, padawan"@ImZachHerron (June 24, 2017). (Twitter thread). * @corbynbesson: "zach just tried to trick me into eating beanboozled jellybeans"@corbynbesson (July 18, 2017). (tweet) — via Twitter. * Zach: "You said brilliant when I thought you meant personality-wise and I was about to be like, Corbyn, because this guy is probably the brilliant one. This guy is like a genius I don't know what to say.""Why Don't We Play Boy Band Beat Shazam & Sing Acapella". September 7, 2017. * @corbynbesson: "this is my new contact picture for you bro @ImZachHerron" @ImZachHerron: "oh no"@corbynbesson (December 26, 2017). (tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "HAPPY 17TH BIG BOIIIII �������������� don’t grow up too fast or you might become older than me lmao love you zachary from the bottom of my achey breaky heart @ImZachHerron"@corbynbesson (May 26, 2018). (tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "getting a spontaneous surgery tonight, i have a huge swollen infection in my throat that’s covering a my airway making it tough to breathe. i’ll be in the hospital for a few days so i might be mia!" @ImZachHerron: "I’m coming to see you as soon as the doctors let us..❤️���� love you so much man"@corbynbesson (July 10, 2018). (Twitter thread). * @corbynbesson: "i milly rocked today and the doctors told me to stop hahhahah" @ImZachHerron: "HAHAHAH"@corbynbesson (July 14, 2018). (Twitter thread). * @ImZachHerron: "(: or :)" @corbynbesson: ": &-! /"@ImZachHerron (July 28, 2018). (Twitter thread). * Zach: "Corbyn gives me facts when I need it."Why Don't We: In the Limelight * @ImZachHerron: "my favorite part #line46 @corbynbesson" @corbynbesson: "@corbynbesson: "i’m so lucky"@ImZachHerron (July 27, 2019). (Twitter thread). Trivia Similarities * They both are part of Why Don't We. * Both enjoy playing video games together. Differences * Corbyn's hair is bleached blond. * Corbyn is taller at 5'10 while Zach is 5'8. * Zach has brown eyes. Gallery File:Corbyn Besson - March 2 2017.jpeg File:Why Don't We - March 2 2017.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 2 2017.jpeg File:Zach Herron - May 17 2018.jpeg File:Why Don't We - December 11 2018.jpeg File:Zach Herron - December 8 2018.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 27 2019.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 27 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 27 2019 - 3.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 27 2019 - 4.jpeg References Category:Fan pages Category:Pairings